


Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1212]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The joint op is happening when Senior and Ziva appear, but a mysterious blond talks to them and they leave without confronting Gibbs and Tony. What is going on?





	Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/25/2002 for the word [recondite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/25/recondite).
> 
> recondite  
> dealing with very profound, difficult, or abstruse subject matter: a recondite treatise.  
> beyond ordinary knowledge or understanding; esoteric: recondite principles.  
> little known; obscure: a recondite fact.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), and [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Apologies, but the next update for Crazy Cat Tale won't be until sometime in February. I'm going to try and finish off my other two series that I've been updating regularly, so that I can focus on Crazy Cat Tale and hopefully bring it to an end sooner rather than later.

Tony frowned as the time for the joint op rolled around. They hadn’t had enough cuddling time, but then they never had any cuddling time before, so he took what he could get. He knew NCIS was first priority for Gibbs before ever entering into a relationship with him. 

Though, Gibbs had actually been taking a lot more time to spend with him ever since he found out about being mates and since he’d realized Tony could actually turn into the kitten. He couldn't help feeling that this was the calm before the storm and that something big was going to happen soon. 

He really didn’t want to read the DEA into the whole cat kingdom thing. He hoped nothing came up during this op, but the fact was Senior was involved and he didn’t trust Senior to not screw things up for him. Technically, Senior wasn’t involved anymore since they were going after the drug smuggling ring, but Tony had many experiences with Senior screwing things up that he shouldn’t have been involved in.

He didn’t expect Ziva to reappear on the arm of Senior, however. Apparently, she wasn’t as gone as they hoped. Fortunately, the drug smuggling ring had already been basically taken down and DEA could handle the cleanup, leaving Tony, McGee, and Gibbs to deal with Senior and Ziva. 

Tony knew this was going to be bad. He just hoped that whatever Senior and Ziva were up to now, that they were able to handle it. It was hard enough dealing with the recondite prophecy without the added complication of Senior or Ziva meddling.

Tony blinked when Senior and Ziva were waylaid by a blond in jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t recognize her and turned to exchange looks with McGee, but he shook his head as well. It wasn’t someone he recognized either.

Tony glanced at Gibbs to see a smirk on his face. “Who is she?”

“A new team member, hopefully.”

“When did you do this?”

“While you and McGee were working the cases involving Senior.”

“Really?”

Gibbs nodded. “I may not have magic, but I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.”

Tony smiled at Gibbs, “Oh, believe me I know. I definitely am glad you’re on our side.”

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes as Ziva and Senior turned around and left. The blonde walked towards them. Tony wondered what she’d said to them to get them to leave. Were they going to come back to haunt them later? 

Bishop nodded to Gibbs before turning to McGee and Tony and holding out her hand, “Agent Ellie Bishop.”

Tony shook her hand and asked, “What brings you here?”

She shook hands with McGee as well before turning to face Tony and answer his question, “I heard you need some help decoding something.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at Gibbs who just shrugged.

“I’m not sure you can help with that.” Tony frowned, wondering how Bishop would be able to help with the prophecy.

“I used to work for the NSA. I have lots of experience with decoding recondite communications and materials.”

“If you worked for the NSA why are you an NCIS agent, now?”

“I originally wanted to join NCIS and Gibbs found my application and got me hired.”

“That’s the only reason?” Tony raised an eyebrow. He trusted Gibbs, but he knew there was more to this situation than what she had told them so far.

“Well I may have had personal reasons as well.”

Gibbs interrupted before the posturing could go too far. “Her husband left her for one of the other NSA agents. Before their divorce could be finalized, he died during one of the operations. The damage was already done though and she no longer wanted to work at NSA and be reminded of all that happened. End of story.”

Gibbs glare made it clear that anyone who continued to ask questions would feel his wrath. McGee immediately nodded and ducked his head trying to avoid Gibbs’ wrath. The whole deal with Tony turning into a kitten had made him more wary of his place on the team.

Tony exchanged an understanding nod with Bishop. “Cheating sucks. If you want, I’ll tell you about Wendy sometimes and the boss there had one of his wives cheat on him. You’re in good company. Welcome to the team.”

It wasn’t until they returned to NCIS with their new team member and she met Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy that Tony realized the significance of her joining them. Bishop introduced herself again to each member and both Ducky and Abby got a look in their eyes and immediately pulled up the prophecy again. 

“Could it be?” Ducky murmured. 

“I think it is, Ducky,” Abby agreed, pointing at the screen, “Look.”

“What’s going on?” Tony wrinkled his brow in confusion.

Bishop moved around behind Ducky and Abby to look at what they had on the screen. “What is that?”

“Oh!” Abby put her hand over her mouth and immediately minimized the prophecy again. “It’s nothing.”

“Abby, it’s fine.”

“But, Gibbs, the prophecy.”

“Is why she’s here.”

”Really?” Abby questioned, wanting to be sure.

Gibbs nodded.

“Huh. Well then you might not be surprised to find out that I think she is the widow mentioned in the prophecy.”

“Really? What about the others?”

“Sorry. I still don’t know who the dark wanderer, sorceress, wizard, shadow, brain, or the wise one is.”

“Wait. Let me see that again.” Bishop demanded.

Abby glanced at Gibbs who nodded again. Abby shrugged and reopened the prophecy. 

Bishop glanced between the screen and the people in the room. “Can you send that to me? I should have an NCIS email, now. I think I know who some of the people mentioned in the prophecy are, but I need to review some notes and do some research before I can say for sure.”

“Sure! Any light you can shine on this will be helpful, we’ve been struggling to make heads or tails of it.”

“The cat king is Tony and the human king is Gibbs, right?” Bishop wanted to confirm before she started her verification and thinking process. 

“As far as we can tell.”

Bishop nodded before turning to Gibbs, “Where’s my desk?”

Gibbs stared at her in bemusement, he hadn’t expected her to have something this fast. Then almost as one the members of the MCRT headed upstairs to the bullpen and showed Bishop to her desk. Instead of sitting in her chair like they expected, she picked up her laptop and immediately settled behind her desk on the floor.

“You know you have a chair, right?” Tony couldn’t help asking.

Bishop nodded, “I know, but I think better on the floor.”

Tony and McGee exchanged glances before returning to their own desks. “Ok,” Tony drawled out, leaving their new probie to do her thing even though it was completely different from what Tony and McGee were used to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
